The 70's Oh God No!
by divcon
Summary: This is just a little Torchwood ficlet with Jack and Ianto, having some fun. Hope you like it.


**THE 70'S – OH GOD NO!**

Ianto looked at what he'd just bought. Could he go through with this? It had been a spur of the moment purchase. No, that wasn't right, he'd been thinking about it ever since that scare with Jack two months ago. While he'd been sitting by Jack's bed he had made a silent promise to himself and to Jack. Now the time had arrived. Looking over his shoulder, he made sure that Jack was nowhere around before he removed some of the items from the bag. Quickly wrapping them, he attached the note that he had written out earlier and then placed the parcel in the middle of Jack's desk. He left the office, grabbed the bag and walked out of the Hub. He had other stuff to organise.

When Jack came up from the cells, he expected Ianto to be waiting for him. He'd been very attentive since Jack had gotten out of hospital. He was touched by the care that Ianto had been giving him; it had been a long time since he'd allowed himself to rely on someone else. Walking through the Hub, he kept an eye out for Ianto, but he was nowhere in sight. When he reached his office, he noticed the package sitting on his desk. Looking down, he grabbed the note form the top and read it.

_Don't open this parcel just yet. It's for tonight. Wear it when you come to dinner. Be there by 7pm, I have a treat for you.__ I_

Jack smiled, wondering what Ianto was up to. Picking up the parcel he was surprised to feel how heavy it was. He tried to feel what might be in there. Going by the weight and feel, he knew that there was a pair of shoes of some sort and that meant that the other stuff was probably clothes. Now his interest was peaked. Looking at his watch, he was disappointed to see that it was only 5 o'clock. Damn, he had two hours to fill in. He picked up some paperwork and tried to focus but his mind kept wandering back to Ianto, the younger man had really gotten under his skin. Deciding to give up on the paperwork, Jack headed down to the firing range. After sex, it was the best way he knew to relieve tension.

Ianto walked into the apartment and placed the bag on his bed before returning to the kitchen to start the preparations for dinner. Although he didn't think that dinner would be eaten until much later in the evening. Good thing that the meal would keep. Once he'd started preparing dinner, his nerves settled a little. Being in the kitchen always calmed him. When he'd done all that he could, he checked the time and saw that it was 6:15. Time to get ready, he knew that Jack would be early, he always was.

Jack stepped out of the shower and dried himself. He walked across the room, buck naked and unwrapped the parcel. When he finally had it open, his eyes widened in surprise and he laughed. Inside were a pair of platforms and a white 'Saturday Night Fever' suit with, yep, 5 inch lapels. He knew Ianto liked to have fun when they made love but he hadn't actually thought he'd do this. He hadn't been too eager when Jack had casually tossed out the idea two months ago. To be honest, Jack hadn't given the idea any further thought either. He quickly got dressed and made his way over to Ianto's, smiling all the way.

Ianto looked at himself and grinned. The Mexican moustache actually looked good on him. The whole look suited him. Touching his upper lip, he made sure that everything was secure. He could hardly sit in these pants, they were very tight. He just hoped that Jack was appreciative. Sure enough, at ten to seven, there was a knock at the door. Ianto opened the door and then just stood there and stared at Jack. He looked amazing. The clothes suited him; maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. Grabbing his hand, Ianto pulled Jack into the apartment and shut the door before pushing Jack up against it and gong in for a kiss. The kiss was savage from the outset. Both men were worked up. Their love and lust combined with the clothes brought a whole new level to their passion.

"Well, hello Ianto." Jack said huskily when the kiss ended.

"Hello Jack, are you ready for some nostalgia? You did say that you loved the 70's"

"Yes I did but I thought that you were against the idea."

"When you said it, you were remembering Stella. Of course I was against it, I was jealous. Then I nearly lost you. I knew then that I wanted to experience everything with you. For however long we've got."

"Ianto, you are my present. Stella was a small part of my past. Every time I do something with you, it's like I'm experiencing it for the first time because I see it all through your eyes."

"You always know the right thing to say."

Placing a quick kiss on his lips, Ianto took Jack's hand and led him into the bedroom. It was time for some 70's role-playing.

"By the way, love the moustache." Jack murmured as Ianto lay on top of him, kissing him all over.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I was listening to the audio play "The Dead Line" at work the other night and when I heard the line about Ianto and Jack performing some 70's role-playing; I thought that it would make a fun fic. I'm not going to write the actual role-playing, I'll leave that up to your wonderful imaginations. **_

_**If you haven't heard the audio play, do yourself a favour and try to find it and give it a listen. It's great. **_

_**Please review. It's like air to me. I **__**NEED**__** it. I hope you enjoyed my story.**_


End file.
